


New Year's Eve - The Plan

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: December 31st is just another day. Of course Sherlock expects John to put "The Work" first.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts).



> Sherlock plans his investigations very carefully. This one is the most elaborate and important of his life.

"John", the voice rumbled across the sitting room like thunder, "I sincerely regret this, am more sorry than I can say, and can only offer a heartfelt apology."

 

Had John not been sitting in his chair, he might have fallen over. Suddenly, he became very serious, "Sherlock, have you killed someone, or worse poisoned me again?"

 

"Neither John, I just hope you can forgive me."

 

What John thought was, 'I forgave everything you've ever done or will do the moment I met you.' What he said was, "We'll discuss it when you tell me what IT is."

 

At that point, the detective rolled over on the sofa to face his blogger, phone in hand. "Mycroft has a high level assignment for us."

 

Breathing more easily, John smiled. "Thought I sensed a disturbance in the Force."

 

"The force of what John? I don't quite.."

 

"Sorry, sorry, no more 'obscure' movie references. What's the save the world moment this time?"

 

"Protecting a Russian diplomat on a visit here."

 

John sat at attention, "Death threats, terrorism, what are we looking for?"

 

"Nothing that specific, but he is representing a region where racism and homophobia are rife and.."

 

"Don't tell me! Our duty is to protect this vermin while making sure he doesn't cause a riot. Lovely!"

 

The smirk on Sherlock's face told the doctor he had the wrong end of the stick. "Quite the contrary John, this man is traveling with his husband, his very non- caucasion husband. The worry for them is from his countrymen who might be in London." 

 

"That's sad in this day and age, but more to the point, doesn't seem to be anything to apologize for."

 

"Well, we're going to have to blend in, and that will mean acting like a couple, romantically."

 

John relaxed and yawned, "Sherlock, hardly the first time for that mate, don't worry about it at all" 'When did I start being so casual about this stuff', he thought.

 

"There is one more thing John, our services will be required tomorrow night."

 

"Tomorrow night?! Bloody hell Sherlock, that's New Year's Eve!"

 

"Now we have arrived at the source of my regret. Please believe me when I say, I am perfectly willing to go alone so that you do not have to forgo your plans with Sandi, Randi, Candi.."

 

"Mandi, and just leave off right now. We've not really been getting on too well lately. She's always wanting to jaunt out to the country, and you know me, city boy. Besides, I never make lots of plans anymore. Always expect Greg or your brother to get in the middle of them. Add to that I'd be worried about your sorry arse all night. Might as well be there. Now, tell me everything."

 

***~***

 

Sherlock was ready to go when John came down from his bedroom. He quickly turned his back as the first sight of his blogger made his mouth water like a starving man.

 

"Sherlock, I'm ready except for this blasted collar, can you help me?"

 

As they stood toe to toe, Sherlock's long fingers down John's collar, the doctor yelped, "Christ your hands are like ice but your face is flushed. You feeling alright?"

 

"Except for a raging hard on", he thought. 

 

"Sherlock, I said are you ill ?"

 

"No Dr.Watson, just eager to proceed. There, collar correct."

 

"Take it from these vintage tuxs that we're headed for a theme party ?"

 

"Well deduced John, Prohibition Party at a private club downtown."

 

"That sounds smashing old bean, simply capital !"

 

"Why do you sound like a 1920's movie?"

 

John shook his head ruefully, "Going to be a long night." 

 

***~***

It was, as it turned out, a very long, but fabulous evening. The Prohibition Party was filled with jazz music, "illegal" booze served in tea cups, dozens of hors d'oeuvres, and a dance band.

 

John spoke in a lowered voice, "Shouldn't we be staying close by our charges ?"

 

For a second, Sherlock was startled having actually forgotten the diplomat and his husband. "Yes, quite right John. Perhaps we can stand near the dancing."

 

"Or genius, we could dance. You and I are a couple remember?" 

 

Sherlock allowed himself to be led to the dance floor. When John put his hand on the taller man's shoulder, he jumped.

 

"What is it, see something?"

 

"No I, ah, just think you should lead, being taller I'll keep watch."

 

They danced several slow numbers and both men relaxed until Sherlock's phone vibrated with a text. "Time to move to the next venue John. Dinner at 135 at the London Eye."

 

John's face lit up, well aren't we the lucky boys. Fancy yeah?"

 

The blogger thought it strange that they traveled in separate private cars from the Russian couple, but Sherlock explained the men had wanted no security at all, and this was considered an equitable compromise. 

 

"So, that's why we aren't mingling with them or even been introduced. Guess Mycroft didn't want the famous Sherlock Holmes drawing attention to potential hate crime targets."

 

Dinner was better than sex according to John. Three 30 minute revolutions of the Eye allowed them to enjoy a five course gourmet dinner :  
Butternut squash soup with roasted chestnuts and goat cheese.

Devon Crab salad with toasted brioches.

Braised venison with potato fondant, carrots, and baby gem.

Cheese plate with citrus salad.

Chocolate lava cake with raspberries.

Each course with appropriate wine and a fine cordial to end.

 

John sighed with contentment, "Bloody fantastic Sherlock. I hope we don't see any trouble tonight. The only way I could fight after that meal would be to try and roll across the floor and smash someone with my stomach", he giggled.

 

Sherlock's smile was soft and genuine, "I'm delighted you enjoyed it John. Very excellent menu."

 

"Compared to your toast and tea tastes, ambrosia."

 

That hurt a bit, but Sherlock reasoned, how was John to know.  
"There's the alert again. We're on the move."

 

"What again? What could possibly top this?"

 

"Apparently, a private yacht on the Thames to watch the fireworks."

 

And what a display it was, complete with chilled champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and, much to Sherlock's dismay, the perfunctory party hats and noisemakers.

 

But then he surprised and delighted John by giving him a royal purple plastic top hat, and placing a pink plastic crown on his own head.

 

"You DO know the crowns are meant for the ladies?"

 

"Certainly John, but as we bid farewell to the old year, I thought I would, at least for tonight, humor your view of me as being a drama queen." 

 

John grinned and reached out and hugged the younger man. "Look Sherlock, we're coming about. There's the clock on the side of the Shell Centre. One minute to midnight, my friend."

 

Sherlock hated river air, it was stinging his eyes and clogging his throat. Blasted Thames! His thoughts were interrupted by the crowd beginning to count.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 ! Happy New Year !!

 

John grabbed Sherlock's arm, "Best not arouse suspicion Sherlock." 

 

Then John kissed him. It wasn't hard, or heated. Rather it was soft and sweet and Sherlock thought if he died that very second it would be brilliant. That was, until it occurred to him John would be left with cleaning up a dead body. Bit not good.

 

The din was deafening but he heard John say "Happy New Year Sherlock." A tight hug followed.

 

"Ah yes, and to you John, the best always."

 

The rest of the cruise was taken up by the spectacular pyrotechnics and champagne. John opted to find the gents before they left the yacht and when he returned, Sherlock was on the phone.

 

"Mycroft ?"

 

"The very same. Our objectives have been safely returned to their car. We are dismissed. Shall we away to our chariot?"

 

"Sounds a plan. Could we get out a short ways from Baker Street though. I'd like a short walk in the New Year's night air with the world's only consulting detective."

 

"If you promise to stay with me. As you know I'd be lost without my blogger."

 

The walk was brisk but pleasant, and soon both men found themselves in their respective chairs, whiskey in hand.

 

"Sherlock, I hope the next thing you have to apologize for is as great as this was. Tonight was perfect, can't imagine anything better. That diplomat must really love his husband."

 

Sherlock gulped the whiskey much too fast and rasped, "He does John, you will never know how much."

 

One more whiskey and John succumbed to his comfortable exhaustion. "Good night, Sherlock. Happy New Year."

 

It had just gone past three and Sherlock faced a long night ahead. He opened his Mind Palace and hung his pink crown and John's purple top hat on a new door and began to file every single event away, because he would never be this happy again. 

 

***~***

 

Around noon, John emerged from the shower to find Sherlock fully dressed and putting on his Belstaff. "You leaving, I thought we'd have a fry up and talk over last night. It was smashing!"

 

Sherlock did his best to look disdainful. "Really John, starting 2017 with sentiment. The case is over. BORED!! I'm going to see if Garfield has any cold cases for me. Don't wait to eat."

With that, the taller man was gone. "What the hell was that", thought John, "last night was.. and now." Then he saw Sherlock had forgotten his phone- his PHONE! He could more easily leave his kidneys behind than his mobile.

 

Grabbing it up, John ran to the window, but Sherlock had, as usual, pulled a cab out of thin air and was gone. Well nothing for it. He'd call Greg and have him.., the phone buzzed in his hand.

 

How did the git get to a phone so fast. The text began to flow across the screen :

"Good morning brother mine. The best for the new year. I will not dawdle here. Hopefully last evenings events were orchestrated to your satisfaction and that your Doctor enjoyed your efforts. 

The bill comes to £8,500. I know you are good for the debt, but I DO know where you live.

One last thought,Sherlock. John might better appreciate your plans and the affection behind them IF he knew about them."

 

John stood stunned, and then began to pace. The entire night had been a ruse, had the other couple even existed ? What the hell was Sherlock playing at. Then, as they say, came the ah ha moment. It was a hoax, a sham, a lie, a DATE !

 

That spoiled, entitled, bratty, devious, wonderful man had planned the entire evening as a date. He just neglected to tell John they were ON a date. The reason, obvious. The great twit thought he would say no. Well that ends today- January 1st, 2017.

 

It was a scant ten minutes before he heard the shoes pounding up the stairs, tripping not once but twice. Ouch! Well John would kiss it better later. Sherlock had clearly realized his mobile was missing and raced back. Good.

 

"I'll not be staying, I've only returned for my," his eyes fell to John's outstretched hand.

 

"Yeah found it for you. By the way, you got a text from Mycroft. He hopes last night went well, and you owe him £8,500."

 

Sherlock flushed bright red and stammered, "John you don't understand."

 

"But I do Sherlock. Last night you took me on a date, you just didn't tell me about it. Was the job even real?"

 

"The diplomat and his husband were real but had nothing to do with us. They actually got their plans from Mycroft after I booked ours. I'm sorry."

 

"So am I. Sorry that you didn't have enough faith in us to ask me instead of pretending. Sherlock last night was a marvel, but a bag of fish and chips and bad tea would have been just as good. The best part of the night was being with you. 'Lock, we danced and laughed and kissed."

 

"You did all of that for the "case". You would never kiss me otherwise. Don't lie John it doesn't suit you."

 

"And being stupid doesn't suit you. This is a new year and I'll be damned if we're going to fuck it up on the first day. Now I'm going to kiss you, and hug you, and make love to you, and fuck you into the mattress and you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes are going to like it !"

 

He marched over to Sherlock eyes blazing until he cupped one sharp cheekbone and sighed, "I hope."

 

The taller man leaned his head on John's and nodded, "My only resolution for 2017 is to obey my doctor. Proceed."

 

Their first time was clumsy, awkward, funny, tender, loving, and ridiculous. In a word THEM. The next few times, better and better.

 

After a particularly coma inducing orgasm, Sherlock kissed John's chest and whispered. "New Year's Eve 2017 is your turn to plan. I'm thinking, a trip to the morgue for an end of year sale on human organs, followed by NSY for a grisly multiple murder and ending with my testing you with new drugs for side effects."

 

John carded his fingers through silky curls, kissed a temple and then smacked a bare arse cheek.

 

"I'm seeing bangers and mash, ice cream, and crap telly ending with us naked in bed for New Year's Day. Thoughts ?"

 

Sherlock snuggled into John's arms and said with a contented smile, "John Hamish Watson, it's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> May 2017 bring to all health, happiness and peace.
> 
> Raising a toast to ChrisCalledMeSweetie, DaisyFairy, and crazycatt71 for a joyous Johnlock Year !


End file.
